


Perfection

by KyoKohitsuji



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/pseuds/KyoKohitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about my favourite author, come best friend. I am truly her biggest fan, and this is her fanfiction. (Just a laugh story to make my best friend smile. For my real work go look at my other stories :P )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Perfection.  
A fairytale real person fan fiction by KyoKohitsuji  
A.N: This is truly a fan fiction, because I am the biggest fan of this person. I started reading her writing and fell in love, I was her biggest fan and one day I got up the nerve to talk to her and from the first moment we spoke, something sparked. We have now become best friends and are happy to claim we have found our soul mate within each other. To you she goes by many names over the years, to me, she’s my Myssy.  
This is a story about her, and about her biggest fan… me 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cabin was nestled deep in the woods, dark pine created four strong walls that encased a home the likes of which were not possible in the every day world we live in from day to day. No, this was a place of dreams. 

Iridescent snowflakes sparkled, danced on the winds from the wisps of pure white clouds. The forest floor blanketed with the silky hills of snow. The tops of the trees that surrounded the little wooden castle of their hearts, were glistening white, covering the rich emeralds of the evergreens. 

All of their boys frequented the cabin when they needed to, and no one ever left feeling anything but serenity and peace. A hideaway like this always had that effect on people; this cabin in particular was the perfect place we dream of. None of the cruelties in this harsh world can penetrate the thick pine walls.

Today however the cabin had laid empty. Kyo trekked her way up the winding path towards the cabin, her backpack overflowing with goodies. The night drew near as she began to see the cabin in the distance come into view. Owls hooted from the tree tops and Kyo’s large blue eyes flicked to her side where she caught a glimpse of a squirrel scurrying up a tree into it’s home.

She smiled and giggled following the little creature with those always so wide eyes. All her troubles, the things that make her cry, they get further and further away with every step she takes. Her tiny feet dipping into the snow.

It’s been hard, life has thrown her nothing but wild pitches lately, but that’s why she now journey’s to their cabin. A shiver wracked Kyo’s body as a gust of wind curled around her. Something’s wrong.

Suddenly Kyo’s red cowboy boots blurred as she broke into a run. She could feel it in her gut something was wrong, coupled with the raven she had seen in the morning, it worried her greatly. By her side was Lula, the tiny dog. Running as fast as she could to keep up the unforgiving pace Kyo set.

Finally she made it to the porch of the cabin in the woods. The pair of rocking chairs covered in snow were covered in paw prints and Kyo smiled, bouncing on the tips of her toes. Her hand reaching out, a multi coloured masterpiece on her nails flashing as they grasped the door and swung it open. 

Her heart leapt and she squealed in excitement when indeed she saw what she had hoped for. But as her blue eyes locked on to her best friend whom she’d been running to for comfort, she noticed the paleness of her cheek and the sorrow in her warm and rich brown eyes. She stopped in her run and took a careful step forward. Her soul mate sat weeping by the empty fireplace. Kyo parted her thick pointed lips. “Myssy…?”

Mys looked around, her hair flying from her face and landing over her shoulder in a flowing and graceful movement. She replied and outstretched her hand. “Kyo?”

Without so much as another word Kyo flew to the floor and wrapped her arms around Mys tightly. She rocked her gently and shushed her. Kyo petted Mys’ hair and pulled her onto her lap. “What’s wrong baby?”

She asked carefully moving a fallen strand of hair from her eyes and smiling warmly. Mys shook her head and looked down snuggling into Kyo’s arms. It was okay if she didn’t want to talk about it, Kyo would simply be here for her and try her damnest as she always does to make her smile. Kyo nuzzled in at Mys’ crown, snuffling at her hair like a puppy. Mys’ huffed out a little laugh and smiled ever so slightly up at Kyo.

Kyo rubbed her nose against Mys’ and pulled a funny face making her best friend giggle. She looked around and shivered a little. Mys’ face fell a little and she said. “I was trying to start the fire, but my damn hands.”

Kyo looked down at Mys’ freshly bandaged paws. She rubbed her friends hands I her gently and placed a kiss on each before pouncing up and bounding forward to the fire. It took her a minute to start the fire and then the flames climbed higher in a startling display of ambers and crimsons. She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows saying “Just gotta have the magic touch bub.”

Mys rolled her eyes and laughed. Kyo fell back onto the thick fur rug spread out before the open brick fireplace and stretched out on her back like a huge cat. Her best friend scratched her belly and Kyo giggled and purred. Kyo spoke, gazing up at her friend. “So, you wanna tell me why not being able to light the fire made you cry?”

Mys exhaled loudly and collapsed next to Kyo, they stared up at the ceiling, where Kyo had insisted on having twinkle lights in the order of the constellations. “It’s been one of those days, My hands were hurting and I just…”

As Mys spoke Kyo understood that feeling all too well, in fact it was what had sent her in search of Mys in the first place. She snuggled into her and cuddled tight, Mys snuggling back. They laid there for a few minutes until suddenly two bouncing puppies bounded onto them and started to lick their faces. Kyo giggled and rolled over to get on all fours. She growled and mewled at the dogs and Lula and Kiara pounced at her. They played for a while and Mys was laughing heartily now. 

Mys’ other puppy Takida walked over and ceremoniously dropped herself down on top of Mys with a grunt. The other two ran over and snuffled at her then curled up too. Kyo smiled and reached out her hand for Mys’. She held her hand and asked. “Feeling a little better, baby?”

Mys nodded but a lingering amount of sadness still lay in her dark eyes. Kyo thought for a moment and then jumped up heading for her back packs. Behind the first bag was a guitar case, a little battered; it had definitely seen better days, but Kyo loved that about it, it had a story of it’s own. She padded back over to the front of the fire and sat on the hearth with her guitar. “I’ve still only had a little practice so no laughing at my bad playing.”

She joked and then started to pluck away at her guitar, the melody filled the warm wooden cabin and Kyo began to sing.

It’s just you and me  
And there’s no one around  
Feel like I’m hanging by a thread  
It’s a long way down  
I’ve been trying to breath  
But I’m fighting for air  
I’m at an all time low with no place to go  
But your always there

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I’m a mess  
When I’m my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I cant imagine  
How I make it through  
There’s no me without you…  
No me without you no, no

You hear what I say  
When I don’t say a word  
You are my rising sun  
You’re the place I run  
You know how it hurts

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the worlds crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I’m a mess  
When I’m my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I cant imagine  
How I make it through  
There’s no me without you

There’s no me without you  
No me without you  
No me without you…

And when you say baby its gonna get better  
I believe you  
And I wish that somehow  
I could see me  
The way you do  
With my imperfections  
You think I’m perfect  
When its not easy  
You make it worth it

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I’m a mess  
When I’m my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I cant imagine  
How I make it through  
There’s no me without you

There no me without you  
No me without you  
There’s no me… Without you…

Her voice echoed a little through the air as she sang her last words over and over, locking her eyes with her best friend and smiling happily, placing her guitar back down. Kyo was caught off guard seconds later as Mys pounced in her lap and cuddled her within an inch of her life. Kyo giggled and wrapped her arms around her snuggling and purring softly. 

After that Kyo pulled out all of her throw pillows and laid them all in front of the fire with the crimson Pendragon blanket wrapped around them. But that wasn’t all Kyo had in her bag of tricks. She pulled out all the root beer, mountain dew, and a mountain of junk food. They tilted the flat screen TV downwards where it sat above the fire on its wall mount. Fought over which DVD’s to play first and settled on Karla. 

To other it may seem a strange choice, but it had special meaning to Kyo and Mys, it was the first thing they ever bonded over all those years ago. Together they snuggled down under all the pillows and blankets, the fur rug there mattress.

Kyo laid her head on Mys’ lap and Mys stroked her fingers through her hair. Kyo adored having her hair played with and Mys knew it. They ate until their bellies were round and full and then watched movies, curled around each other all night, before finally beginning to fall asleep.

Kyo awoke suddenly, shaking and crying, Mys who wasn’t quite sleeping yet wrapped her arms around her and gently rocked her, whispering it was only a dream and she was here. Kyo calmed instantly to her touch and cooried in to her arms. Mys opened a book and sat back with Kyo on her chest cuddling in, and read to her.

Neither one was okay, but together they could get through anything and they knew it. When they fell asleep this time they slept soundly all night, dreaming of their fandom boys and stealing snuggles. To them this was perfection, and to each the other person was perfection. And in a most imperfect world, perfection was hard to come by, but they found it, and they’d never look back, only on wards, together.


End file.
